<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm. by LiberAmans214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150610">Warm.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214'>LiberAmans214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Bathtime Cuddles, Bathtubs, Crystal bathtubs, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drunk and Naked and still it's fluff., Drunken Flirting, Established Rowena Macleod/Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirting, GET IT??????, HEHE FAMILIAR, Hunter Sam Winchester, MWUAHAHAHA?, References to Badass Rowena, Sam Winchester is a Human Heater, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Soft Rowena MacLeod, Soft Sam Winchester, Witch Rowena MacLeod, Witch's Familiar Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondering about the richer things in life, while drunkenly watching the sun set, from a crystal bathtub in Rowena's penthouse. And contemplating answers to the really important questions, like how is Sam Winchester so warm to snuggle?</p>
<p>(Spoiler alert: They don't exactly get to answering it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rowena MacLeod &amp; Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“I</em> was supposed to be the witch.”</p>
<p>Being Rowena MacLeod had it’s perks. Outcast and despised, <em>sure</em> - but at the end of the day, she was still the grand, feared witch - with her ginger locks, posh accent, historically gory books, andinnumerous lairs, all cultivated in her innumerous years. Her son was the King of Hell, and she had <em>Winchester</em> contacts.</p>
<p>There were things about her which marked her apart. And one of those, could easily have been her twenty-first-twenty-second floor-connecting penthouse at 59 Barnard, New York.</p>
<p>And the large<em>,</em> round, constructed-under-a-skylight crystal bathtub in it.</p>
<p>“Because of course, this is <em>witchcraft</em>.” Sam teases, notes of jest ringing through his rich voice. It’s almost sultry.</p>
<p>Another of those things is Sam Winchester.</p>
<p>What had started off as enmity, and progressed to a transactory calling-in-owes relationship for years, had developed into an alliance. Soon, friendship breached their midst, and before they knew it, it grew into something neither of them had even dreamt of.</p>
<p>“It has to be,” Rowena protests. She distractedly tangles her hand with one of his hands, the one which is not curled around her. In the water, it feels less calloused, but his fingers are still strong, and slender.</p>
<p>In fact, it was something no one could’ve imagined.</p>
<p>Sam Winchester, drudging his hunting boots along to forty, <em>barely</em>, ended up falling for the three hundred year old manipulative sorceress - <em>or</em> the most exquisite, and brilliant witch of their goddamn era, if he’s the one telling the story.</p>
<p>“Just because you don’t get it?” Sam muses, squeezing around her, so she looks up at him. She’s almost little, tucked under his arm - and the water comes up to her shoulders, easy.</p>
<p>“Because I know the water’s cold.” She huffs, the accent turning her speech singsong as Sam supposes is natural, considering how much they’ve drank. “And somehow, you’re not, Samuel.”</p>
<p>To accentuate her point, she drops Sam’s hand and wraps her own arm around Sam’s middle. Sam chuckles breathily, endeared.</p>
<p>“And if that isn’t magic, well, I’ll be damned.” She adds, defiant.</p>
<p>“I swear it’s just me.” Sam promises, after a quiet moment of them just being settled in the water, squashed together in spite of the large space. “I run hot.” He explains.</p>
<p>“I can tell,” She returns, all dainty strokes on his skin, and suave smirks. The previous line of conversation is lost completely - replaced gladly by a less, or in some aspects, more ridiculous one.</p>
<p>They may have been together around a year, at this point, but they’ve had rare moments like these - just basking in each other’s presence, and the setting red of the sun, and talking about warm bodies and cold water and love.</p>
<p>“And you -”</p>
<p>“- make you hot and bothered?” Rowena flirts, though she’s wrapped around him in the most literal sense of the world, without it being sexual. It’s just intimate.</p>
<p>“I was going for,” Sam looks down at the water to contain his smile. “Ignite the fire of love in me - or something. But yours works too.”</p>
<p>Rowena laughs at that . It’s a pitched, merry sound, and it rings through the empty expanse of the hall, and touches the starry glass ceiling before making its home in Sam’s pleased smile.</p>
<p>Just like she made her home in his arms, pulled close to the warmth he radiates.</p>
<p>“I suppose yours works better.” Her eyes twinkle, meeting his lovely hazel ones. “Just this once.”</p>
<p>“Just this once.” Sam agrees, and kisses her to prove his point, and because he gets to do it, and because of the way her body curves towards him when he angles them that way, leaning towards the heat.</p>
<p>He doesn’t <em>actually</em> know why he’s warm in bathtubs, but as long as it makes her happy, he’ll take what he gets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you had a good read! Have a wonderful day ~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>